Hajimete Kissu Shita: Nuestro Cuento de Navidad
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: "Porque nunca olvidaré la primera vez que me besaste..." RinxShiemi. Especial Navideño. Dejen review : .


**¡Hola lectores! Cómo lo prometí, aquí un OneShot navideño . Se trata de una parejita que me ha llamado mucho la atención, son muy lindos: RinxShiemi de la serie Ao no Exorcist. Si no la han visto, la recomiendo bastante, esta muy padre.**

**A todos: Gracias por su apoyo incondicional, el mejor pago para un escritor aquí en FF son los reviews de los demás usuarios. De verdad no tengo nada con que agradecerles más que con estas sencillas palabras. FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO 2012!**

**Ao no Exorcist no me pertenece, todos los derechos a su respectivo autor.**

**¡A leer!**

**Hajimete kissu shita: Nuestro cuento de Navidad**

"_Porque, nunca olvidaré la primera vez que me besaste…"_

**Shiemi POV**

Ese día, Yukio-chan había terminado de dar sus clases temprano. Ese día, la escuela se veía adornada de una manera especial. Había cientos y cientos de objetos de color blanco, rojo, verde y dorado; desde cintas, hasta campanas y pinos llenos de esferas brillantes. Mis ojos sorprendidos miraban todo a mi alrededor.

-Ne, Izumo-chan…

-¿Mhm?

Mi rostro se hallaba sostenido por mis dos manos, mis codos sobre el pupitre, mientras yo miraba fijamente al frente.

-¿Algo especial se está festejando?

Izumo me miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿No sabes que fecha es?

-Sí, 20 de Diciembre.

Suspiró, de alguna manera cansada.

-Estamos en la víspera navideña…

Pero, al ver que yo me quedé en las mismas, frunció su ceño.

-¡Navidad, niña! Estamos por festejar la navidad- me gritó, llamando la atención de todos los demás. Un brillo muy especial se encendió en mi mirada.

-¿Oh, Navidad? ¡Claro, sí!- le dije, más emocionada que nunca-Recuerdo que mi abuela mencionó algo cómo eso. Pero, en la hierbería, nunca lo festejábamos.

-¿En serio?- me preguntó ella sorprendida-No puedo creer que no lo hicieran…

-¿Por qué?- le dije, inocente.

Ella buscó las palabras correctas para contestarme.

-Bueno, es una fecha especial. El 24 de Diciembre es Noche Buena, y es cuando empiezan los festejos, para amanecer el 25, qué es el día de Navidad. Es una fecha para pasar con tus seres más cercanos y queridos, o con tu pareja…

-¡Woaa! Nunca pensé que Navidad fuera así de bella- exclamé, juntando mis manos y mirando al cielo. Izumo solo suspiró.

-E-Espera…dijiste p-pareja…

Entonces, se puso seria.

-Y-Yo no tengo pareja- le dije, sonrojada.

-Pues, es una buena oportunidad para conseguir una. De hecho, mira…-sacó una especie de hoja, con dos puntos rojos al centro-Esto es un muérdago. Esta cosa se coloca en el techo, y las dos personas que estén debajo de uno, deben darse un beso. Es una ley de Navidad.

Cogí el muérdago, y lo observé fijamente. Después, sonreí.

-Me gustaría mucho recibir mi primer beso debajo de este muérdago. Sería algo que nunca olvidaría…- susurré, con mis mejillas ardiendo, apretando con fuerza el muérdago a mi pecho. Izumo solo sonrió. Pero, de lo que nunca nos dimos cuenta, es que Rin estuvo escuchando toda nuestra conversación.

"_Su primer beso…debajo de un muérdago…"_

**:::o_o:::o_o:::o_o:::**

**Rin POV**

Ya era la salida. Yukio comentó sobre lo de la posada, y todo lo relacionado a Navidad. Realmente no le presté mucha atención, ya que me hallaba aún pensando en lo que había dicho Shiemi.

"_Ella quiere…recibir su primer beso…en Navidad"_, pensaba. Esas palabras no dejaban de rondar mi cabeza. De hacía tiempo, había descubierto mi atracción por ella. Shiemi me gusta, y mucho. Desde la primera vez que la vi, fue como un hechizo. Además, nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica hasta ahora. Y ella es tan dulce y cariñosa. No le importa en absoluto que yo sea un demonio, ella me acepta por quién soy, no por lo que soy. Y eso, me hace amarla más.

Vaya. Sin quererlo, mis mejillas se encendieron, al fijar mis ojos sobre ella. Miré sus labios. Yo quería…realmente quería…ser el primer chico en besarla. Ya que, sería el primer beso de ambos. Y eso lo haría aún más especial. Sí, eso le regalaría. Algo que ninguno de los dos olvidara.

Una sonrisa involuntaria adornó mi boca.

Entonces, Yukio dio por terminada la clase.

-Recuerden que la posada se llevará a cabo en nuestro departamento, el día 24 a las 10:00 pm. No olviden sus regalos.

Y todos nos pusimos de pie. Eso, fue lo único que sí escuché bien de la posada.

"_Vaya, será en el departamento…"_, pensé. Entonces, caí en cuenta.

"_¡Rayos! Será muy vergonzoso si los demás nos ven. Debo buscar un lugar donde estemos ella y yo solos…"_, me dije a mí mismo.

Entonces, nos dirigimos a la salida. Todos comentaban como se sentían con respecto a la posada, y todo eso. Pero luego, Bon y sus amigos se fueron por un lado, Izumo por otro, y Shiemi y yo quedamos caminando hacía la misma dirección, solos.

-Rin…- me llamó ella, haciéndome voltear a verla.

-¿Sí?

-¿Darás regalos en Navidad?

Un sonrojo inesperado se apoderó de mi cara completa. No sabía qué decirle.

-C-Claro, Shiemi- le contesté, sonriendo.

-¿Me darás uno a mí?

Otro sonrojo inesperado. Rayos, esta chica me tomaba por sorpresa cada que podía.

-C-Claro que sí.

-¡Qué felicidad! ¿Puedo saber qué me vas a dar?

Otro sobresalto para mi corazón.

-S-Si te digo, no será una sorpresa- le dije, sin verla.

-Tienes razón. Yo también te regalaré algo, Rin- me dijo con una sonrisa impecable, de esas que le daban un estrujón a mi corazón que valía por dos. Yo solo le devolví la sonrisa.

-S-Sí…

-Bueno, debo irme. ¡Nos vemos el 24, Rin!- se despidió, echándose a correr. Yo la miré partir. Me tenía completamente loco.

**~::~~::~::~~::~**

La noche había llegado. Yukio y yo nos encontrábamos cenando.

-Niisan- llamó Yukio.

-Dime- le dije, masticando mi pan.

-¿Piensas decirle a Shiemi que te gusta en Navidad, verdad?

Escupí todo el pan que hasta ahora había metido a mi boca, y un ataque de tos me agarró. La sonrisa de ese maldito _megane_ se ensanchó más.

-Con eso compruebo que sí- exclamó, cenando tranquilamente.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- intenté aparentar que no entendía.

-Niisan, eres muy malo para disimular- me volvió a decir, mientras su estúpida sonrisa seguía en su cara.

-¡Ya deja de hablar como si supieras que…!

-¿Qué ella te gusta? Lo sé, niisan.

Eso solo hizo que mis mejillas se encendieran, dirigiendo mi vista hacía un lado.

-No te preocupes, sólo yo me he dado cuenta. Te conozco tan bien, que era imposible no notarlo…

-Gracias, por no decir nada- le dije, avergonzado y sin verlo.

Yukio me sonrió.

-Tú eres quien debe hacerlo. Debes decírselo.

Suspiré.

-Si, lo sé. Lo haré ese día, cuando le de su regalo…

-¿Regalo? ¿Qué le vas a dar?

Pero, a cambio de respuesta, mi rostro completo se coloreó de rojo, asemejándose a un tomate. Eso hizo a Yukio también sonrojarse.

-N-No me digas que…

-¡Claro que no haré eso, idiota!- me quejé, enojado-Es algo mucho más puro y especial…- le dije, esta vez serio y decidido.

-Ya, caigo.

Y tomó su vaso. El silencio reinó por un momento, volviéndolo agradable.

-Suerte, niisan.

Y al escuchar sus buenos deseos, no pude hacer más que sonreír.

**:::o_o:::o_o:::o_o:::**

**Shiemi POV**

La noche de Navidad finalmente había llegado. Los últimos cuatro días se habían pasado volando. Era cómo si, el destino quisiera que llegara pronto Navidad.

Ya tenía mis regalos para todos. Los había escogido con todo mi cariño. Cogí entre mis manos el de Rin, ya que ese era, para mí, el más especial. Lo había hecho a mano. Lo estreché fuerte contra mi pecho sin querer. Mi cara se hallaba roja por algún motivo.

"_Rin…"_, mencioné su nombre en pensamientos. Su hermoso rostro apareció en mi cabeza. Sus ojos, azules hermosos. Su sonrisa.

De pronto, desperté de mi pequeño letargo. ¿Qué ocurría conmigo? ¿Por qué pensaba mucho en Rin? ¡Y porque había estrechado su regalo!

Me sorprendí. Algo estaba ocurriendo conmigo. De pronto, de la nada, deseaba que fuera Rin quién me diera mi primer beso. Quería con todas mis ganas que él fuera quien lo hiciera. Qué, cómo los príncipes gendarmes de los cuentos, él me tomara entre sus brazos y entonces, me besara. Larga y dulcemente. Era tanto el deseo de que esa visión se hiciera realidad, eran tantas las ganas de sentir su suave boca sobre la mía. Me estremecí. Algo definitivamente estaba ocurriendo. Era una sensación extraña. Y quería saber qué era.

En ese momento, miro el reloj marcando las 9:50 pm. Ya era tarde. Cogí mi bolso, arreglé mi cabello, y me puse mi bufanda y mi gorro. Hacía mucho frío afuera. Me despedí de mi madre, y salí corriendo.

Los pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre mis pestañas. Y mis pies se sentían lentos. Traía todos los regalos en las manos, y casi no podía andar. Pero, al dar vuelta en una de las esquinas, me encuentro con un rostro familiar.

-¡Rin!- exclamo, sorprendida por verlo ahí.

Él, de inmediato se acercó a mí.

-¿T-Te ayudo con eso?- preguntó, con sus mejillas rojas. Yo aún estaba sorprendida.

-P-Pero…¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine por ti…

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Eh?

-S-Supuse que tendrías problemas con tantos regalos, y v-viendo que nevaba mucho, q-quise salir a buscarte.

Esas palabras, hicieron que mi cara se acalorara un poco. Y él, se veía tan bien así.

-G-Gracias. Pero, no debiste hacerlo…

-P-Pero yo quería.

Y lo miré. Sus ojos azules profundo. Con una sonrisita, bajé la mirada, y empecé a andar.

-D-Démonos prisa, seguramente ya van a empezar.

-S-Sí.

Y él caminó a mi lado, sosteniendo los regalos entre sus brazos. Hablamos de ninguna cosa en particular. Simplemente, hablábamos. Y eso me agradó mucho.

Cuando llegamos, todos nos estaban esperando.

-Vaya, que dulce eres Okumura- le dijo Bon a Rin, aparentemente burlándose.

-Cállate, Bon.

Y todos rieron. Se veían felices, así que yo también reí.

Y empezamos a platicar todos. El cálido fuego de la chimenea nos acompañó, e hizo que disfrutáramos nuestra mutua compañía. Rin y Yukio habían hecho una cena deliciosa, que compartieron con nosotros, haciendo del encuentro aún más acogedor. Todos reíamos abiertamente. Tanto tiempo deseando esto, y al fin lo tenía, y quería atesorarlo por siempre. No quería perderlo, no quiero que se acabe nunca. Esta felicidad.

Entonces, llegó la hora de darnos los regalos. Todos empezamos a repartirnos nuestros presentes. Unos estuvieron felices, y otros un poco extrañados. Pero de que lo disfrutamos, lo hicimos. Cuándo le tocó a Rin darme el mío, sólo se disculpó, y exclamó: _"Lo siento, lo he olvidado"_. Yo me entristecí sorpresivamente, y los demás lo regañaron. Pero, algo en sus ojos, me hizo confundirme. Su regalo, se lo quería dar después, cuando estuviésemos nosotros solos. Realmente, no entendía porque quería hacerlo así. Era como si, se me hiciera difícil dárselo en público. Quería que él y solo él lo viera.

Y así, se nos fue el tiempo. Cuando menos lo esperábamos, el reloj dio las 11:45 pm. Solo 15 minutos, y sería Navidad. Mi primera navidad al lado de mis amigos. Que feliz me sentía.

De pronto, cuando todos comenzaron a alejarse diciendo que irían a preparar los fuegos artificiales, Rin se acercó a mi oído, y susurró algo.

-Shiemi…

-Mhm?

Miré sus ojos.

-Tu regalo…está acá.

Y tomó mi mano repentinamente, llevándome con él. Paso a paso, nos empezamos a adentrar a su habitación. La miré rápidamente. Y aspiré su aroma. Olía a él.

Nos detuvimos. Yo miraba fijamente a su espalda. Y sostuve con más fuerza su regalo detrás de la mía. Entonces, dijo…

-Siéntate- susurró, señalando su cama. Mi cara enrojeció claramente, y decidí que solo haría lo que me decía en silencio. Al sentarme, él se puso frente a mí. No podía ver sus ojos; sólo notaba cómo sus manos estaban hechas un puño. Lo miré, en espera. Hasta que, decidió subir la cabeza y dignarse a mirarme.

-S-Shiemi…

-¿Dime?- le contesté, amable.

-Quiero decirte algo.

Y su mirada, por primera vez me mostró un brillo inusual. Uno, que me deslumbró. Y él, se acercó más a mí.

-¿Qué cosa?- le dije, animándole a hablar.

Pero él, permaneció en silencio. Aún intrigada, rocé su mano suavemente, queriendo transmitirle valor. Su cara se veía llena de angustia.

-Quería decirte que yo…-pero volvió a detenerse. Hasta que, frustrado se revolvió los cabellos, y su rostro se sonrojó notoriamente.

-Prométeme, que no le dirás a nadie de esto, y que serás completamente sincera- me pidió, sentándose a mi lado y tomando entras las suyas, mis dos pequeñas manos. Me estremecí a su rose, y empecé a temblar un poco. Él, al sentir mi temblor, dejó entrever una mueca.

-No te asustes, no es nada grave.

En ese momento, en un pequeñísimo silencio, volteé hacia mi izquierda, y justo sobre nosotros, se hallaba un muérdago. Mis ojos se expandieron sorprendidos.

-Rin…- lo llamé- H-Hay un muérdago s-sobre nosotros.

Y él, miró sobre los dos, y lo vio. Su expresión se mantuvo serena, pero sus ojos tenían una pizca de ansiedad.

-¿Sabes qué significa eso?- me preguntó, estrechando aun más fuerte mis manos. Yo, sonrojada, asentí con lentitud.

De pronto, todo se silenció. Y solo se escuchaban nuestros corazones latiendo en la lejanía. Los dos, a un solo ritmo. Nuestros ojos chocaron, y se miraron fijamente. Este sentimiento que ambos teníamos, era cómo si se expandiera a lo largo de la habitación e hiciera el momento hermoso. De pronto, una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla, muy suavemente. La distancia se reducía con cada latido que daba mi corazón. Tan cerca, cada vez…tan cerca. Cuando pude sentir su aliento débil sobre mi nariz, ya no resistía más.

-Rin, e-es mi p-primer b-beso…tengo miedo- le dije, siendo completamente sincera. Me alejé un poco de él, pero solo un poco. Él, con una ternura indescifrable, me sonrió a mí.

-No temas Shiemi. También va a ser mi primer beso, y te prometo que cuidaré el momento con todo mi corazón para que sea inolvidable para ti y para mí- me susurró dulcemente, acercándome de nuevo por la espalda. Al momento de sentir mi frente chocar con la de él, pude sentir su seguridad y su sinceridad. Mi miedo se esfumó por ese instante eterno, y sonriéndole, asentí. Él, emocionado, habló.

-Te amo Shiemi.

Y lentamente, rozó sus labios con los míos. Los presionó muy tímidamente, simplemente tocándolos. Sus ojos y los míos, cerrados. Mis manos y las de él, entrelazadas. Poco a poco, casi pidiéndome permiso, comenzó a besarlos. Jugueteaba de una manera inocente y tierna. Yo, solamente me dejaba llevar por él, porque no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Entonces, al separarse un milímetro de mi, ambos abrimos nuestros ojos. Y cómo si fueran nuestras almas quiénes hablaron, ambos abrimos nuestras bocas, para adentrarnos por completo en este sentimiento. Sentía sus labios por completo, y él chocaba su lengua con la mía. Era todo tan mágico e inocente. El tiempo en ese instante se detuvo para los dos. Nada más existía para nosotros, que el otro ser a quién besábamos. Lentamente, Rin colocó sus manos en mi cintura, poniéndose cómodo; y yo, tímidamente, coloqué las mías en sus brazos, tomando entre mis dedos su camisa. Así, pude haberme quedado toda la vida. Pero, la falta de oxígeno nos falló, e hizo que nos separáramos por necesidad de aire. La separación de nuestros labios fue lenta, cómo si no quisieran separarse. Y fue cuando, nos miramos otra vez.

-Te amo Shiemi, te amo muchísimo- me confesó Rin otra vez, abrazándome a él.

-Yo, Rin…-hablé, temerosa de no saber que decir-Yo, siento algo por ti que no sé explicar.

Pero él, amable, me sonrió.

-¿Y cómo le quieres poner a ese sentimiento?

Yo, asombrada, me di cuenta…que lo que sentía, también era amor.

-"Amor".

Entonces, ambos sonreímos, abrazados. En ese momento, una voz nos llama desde la puerta…

-Hey par de despistados, ¿no se han dado cuenta de los fuegos artificiales?- nos dijo Bon, asomándose por la puerta, junto con todos los demás.

-¡Bon!- habló Rin, poniéndose de pie todo rojo.

-Qué bien se ven los dos juntos- nos dijo Koneko-kun, sincero.

-Me da gusto que le hayas dicho, niisan- le dijo Yuki-chan a Rin, quién solo sonrió.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales o no?- se quejó Izumo, y todos corriendo salimos a verlos.

Yo, al querer seguirlos, sentí como Rin me jaló de un brazo y me hizo pegarme completamente a él.

-Rin…

-Shiemi…-pasó saliva-Entonces, ahora tú y yo…seremos…

Y yo, riendo, lo besé fugazmente.

-Claro que sí.

Y mostrándome la más perfecta de sus sonrisas, tomó mi mano para luego salir disparados hacia afuera.

Esa noche de Navidad, las hermosas luces pintaron de felicidad los cielos. E hicieron, que nunca olvidara este momento.

**Aquí llega. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado. Es mi primera vez con estos chicos. ¿Les gustaría dejar un comentario? Adelante, solo pinchen aquí abajito. ¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos hasta el próximo año!**

_**AbbyKoikeD'Franco**_


End file.
